Don't Let Me Down
by Omegathyst
Summary: Peridot has finally gotten used to Earth, but is hardly prepared for unexpected and unknown feelings for her fellow Crystal Gem Amethyst. Who will help her figure these feelings out? And what will Amethyst and Peridot face together?
1. Welcome to the Feeling of Love

It had been several months since Peridot joined the Crystal Gems and it was great as she learned many things each day.

It was February, and as she followed Steven to the Big Donut, many people were holding hands, kissing, and giving each other gifts.

"Was there a sacrifice or something?" Peridot asked, scrunching her nose.

"Nope, it is the month of love!" Steven declared, giving jazz hands.

 _"What?"_

"Well, there's all kinds of love. When you love your family, when you care about your friends, when you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody-"

"What's that last one?" Peridot's cheeks turned a dark green.

" _Romantic_ love." Steven told her as they entered the Big Donut.

Sadie was talking to Ronaldo eagerly over the counter, with Lars sulking at the cash register.

"Hey Lars!" Steven greeted him. "Two donuts!"

Peridot starting twiddling her fingers. _Romantic_ love? Was that what was on Camp Pining Hearts with the kissing?

"Peridot? Periiiidot?"

Peridot snapped out of her trance and looked at Steven.

"You gonna pick a donut or...?"

"Oh, the round one." Peridot blurted.

"Just get her the chocolate one." Steven told Lars.

* * *

"Peridot? You seem distracted." Steven told Peridot as they headed to the barn.

"Nonsense!"

"You haven't even touch your donut."

"Steven, it's not-AHHH!"

Peridot gasped when she felt a purple snake drop on her shoulder and nudge her cheek.

"You gonna eat that donut Peri?" Peridot recognized it was Amethyst.

"Um, yeah. Help yourself."

"Thanks!" Amethyst gave a smile with her snake lips and ate the donut in one bite before slithering away.

"Peridot, I thought you wanted a donut?" Steven asked her.

"What? AHH! Where's my donut?!" Peridot screamed, looking at her hands.

"You gave it to Amethyst, you didn't even look like you were paying attention." Steven looked quite confused. "Peridot, what's wrong?"

"Your face."

"No, why have you looked like you're figuring out a puzzle?" Steven then realized. "Are you thinking about love?"

"Why should I?"

"Maybe cause you're... _in love?"_

Peridot flushed. _In love?! Hah! What human mush!_

Suddenly, an image of Amethyst popped in her head. Peridot usually wasn't surprised as she thought of the purple quartz all the time, but why now?

"Don't be silly, only humans could feel that!"

"Garnet exists." Steven said dryly. "Have you forgotten?"

"Well...uh...LOOK! Cookie cats!" Peridot yelled, pointing in the other direction.

"Where?!" Steven looked away and heard Peridot running away. "Peridot!"

* * *

Peridot was in the Temple watching TV, watching a show about romance. She was going to change the channel but couldn't find the remote, she didn't really feel like it anyway.

She felt alien watching it, like it was something only humans could understand. Why were they winking? Why did flirting with other people make others jealous if they weren't together?

"Hello Peri."

Peridot shuddered at that raspy voice she liked and looked up.

"Hey Amethyst." Peridot's smile cracked into a huge grin. _I'm such an idiot_

"Why're you watching people flirting? Is it cause it's February?" Amethyst asked.

"Steven told me about this weird feeling called love." Peridot answered. "I'm trying to figure it out, do you know what it is?"

"Um, yeah." Amethyst's cheeks turned dark purple and she looked away.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, course I am!" Amethyst snapped. Peridot flinched and she was shocked when she found herself holding Amethyst's hand.

"What're you doing?"

"I...I don't know." Peridot stammered, pulling away. "I didn't want you to be upset."

Amethyst's eyes softened and Peridot found herself looking at her luscious lips, and noticed donut crumbs. Peridot felt a warm feeling like if Amethyst stood like that any longer, she was going to burst.

"I guess I have nothing else to do." Amethyst gave a small smile as she sat down and stretched her arms. Peridot gave a small gasp when she felt Amethyst's arm around her shoulders.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Nope, just a cold breeze!" Peridot laughed faintly.

Several minutes later, Amethyst picked up a phone and said she was going to call for pizza. Why Amethyst was calling an inanimate object was beyond her.

"Why would you call a pizza?" Peridot asked confused.

"Oh, I'm actually calling somebody to _bring us_ pizza." Amethyst explained.

"Wait a second...so you can just call anybody on that phone and get food?!"

"Yep."

Peridot was elated when she saw she food that she knew many humans loved, and she had tried it before and liked it.

Amethyst shapeshifted into a huge tiger and ate half the pizza in a few messy bites.

"Amethyst! You're going to get food all over the floor!" Pearl yelled.

Peridot could barely hear her, she loved watching her friend eat like that as she was so happy.

 _Wait, I loved watching that?_

"You gonna eat any, or do I have to eat this all myself as well?" Amethyst asked, although she was spitting sauce out of her jaws at every word.

"Oh! Uh...yeah, I'll have some."

Peridot picked up the pizza and ate it as she watched the humans on the TV screen vigorously making out.

"How is this entertaining?" Peridot remarked while her mouth was full.

"Humans get lonely, so they like to watch happy people to feel bad about themselves." Amethyst explained, now back in her normal form.

"That's so stupid." Peridot huffed. "Um, I'll be right back."

Peridot found a phone on the counter behind the couch and called a dessert place and ordered 15 triple chocolate cakes and saw Steven.

"What do you want?" Peridot asked, narrowing her eyes.

 _"You are in love!"_ Steven whispered.

"No I'm not!" Peridot snapped. "Like I'm ever going to feel some pathetic sappy feelings for anyone-"

"You coming back here Peri?" Amethyst laughed. "Look, the people are arguing now!"

"Yes, Amethyst!" Peridot answered cheerfully, she looked at Steven with a dorky smile. "I got us 15 chocolate cakes coming here!"

Steven raised his eyebrows at her and her heart suddenly dropped.

"Oh sweet mother of Diamond I'm in love with Amethyst." Peridot gasped under her breath.

* * *

Hours later when everyone else was asleep, Pearl found a note on the counter and read it.

 _Hey Pearl, Peridot didn't know she had to pay for the 15 cakes she ordered so I put it on your credit card. It was about $700. Oh, and don't open the fridge it's full of cake.  
-Amethyst_

"AMETHYST!" Pearl yelled.


	2. Flustered Contest

"Peridot has a crush on Amethyst! That's awesome!"

Hearing Steven and Connie gossip made Peridot want to sink into the ground so deep she'd pass the cluster. How could she feel love? Why?

"Peridot, don't feel so flustered. It happens to almost all of us." Connie said as they were on the hill near the barn.

"But it's such a stupid feeling! Wanting another being?! Why can't I just be happy by myself?!" Peridot snapped.

"You can, just being with Amethyst could be...a more complete kind of happiness." Connie explained. "But you wanna get her attention, _romantically."_

"How?" Peridot asked.

"Well, change the look perhaps." Steven suggested.

"Not that there's anything wrong with your current look, we just want your appearance to...speak out in a way to Amethyst." Connie added.

"Um, like how Felicia dressed in a see-through dress in front of Tom on the bed-"

"Stop, what're you talking about?" Steven asked confused.

"Vixens at Midnight." Peridot answered. "It's this weird drama, doesn't even have any foxes in it..."

"Okay, maybe not see-through." Connie told her. "But you're in the right direction, a dress would stand out to her I think."

"Maybe change your hair from the...triangle shape as well." Steven added. "Little longer."

"So what do I get out of getting Amethyst's attention?" Peridot asked Steven and Connie.

"Well, there's different possibilities. She could ask you out and you two start dating, or you ask her out. We don't know if she'd be interested." Peridot frowned after Connie said that.

"Then what's the point of trying to get her attention at all?" Peridot asked blushing. "If she won't like me back?"

"We don't know if she will or not, that's why we're helping you." Steven explained. "Garnet has known Amethyst longer than I have. And she has future vision! You should probably ask her for help as well."

"And what makes you think I can't do this myself?" Peridot retorted.

"Because you didn't know about love till last week." Steven answered.

"Oh fine I'll talk to Garnet!" Peridot snapped.

* * *

While Peridot was looking for Garnet in the temple, she couldn't help but think of what Steven and Connie said.

She started thinking of Amethyst in that outfit, her and Pearl both had to draw her in that contest, and now it just occurred to her that Pearl could steal Amethyst away. After all, they've known each other much longer, why wouldn't Pearl steal her?

Peridot clenched her fists when Garnet walked into the room. It took her by surprise and her fists quickly loosened.

"I sensed you might've needed me." Garnet told her. "Amethyst?"

"Y-Yes." Peridot stammered. "I like her."

"And you want to ask her out?"

"Yeah, I want her to like me too." Peridot answered. "Steven and his friend suggested I dress in a appealing way to get her attention."

"Mmmhm. Well, I suppose that's one way to court her." Garnet said. "But there are many ways too. It wouldn't be easy, Amethyst doesn't usually like to show when she cares about something or someone."

"Why?"

"Past experience." Was all Garnet said. "As you get to know her better, the explanation should play itself out."

"Does Pearl like her?" Peridot blurted.

"...no." Garnet answered.

"Phew!" Peridot sighed with relief. "So...what _are_ these other ways of winning Amethyst over?"

Garnet stayed silent, which Peridot could only assume was her looking into the future. She hoped that only possibilities of her and her quartz crush together was what Garnet was seeing.

"I think you should try dressing up differently first." Garnet confirmed. "Go to Steven's friend, her name is Sadie. She'll help you out."

Peridot nodded, this "Sadie" must be her best chance of impressing Amethyst.

"The Big Donut is where she usually is, good luck Peridot." Peridot nodded and took off to the Big Donut.

* * *

Sadie quickly recognized Peridot from the other day and was happy to help her. They took off to a mall and after Peridot bought a lake blue dress with a pink bow, they ate while Sadie was talking about what seemed to be human gossip.

"So, Steven and Connie set you up for this right?" Peridot nodded. "They're very cute together, and I'm guessing you're doing this for someone too?"

"Yes." Peridot replied shyly.

"Who is it?" Sadie smiled. "Is it another one of the gems?"

"Yes..." Peridot repeated even more nervous than the last time. "It's Amethyst..."

"That's cool!" Sadie said eagerly. "I think she'll like it, you can shape-shift your hair to make it long right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to waste my energy on something as silly as hair." Peridot snorted.

"I think you should, Amethyst would definitely notice it." Sadie had said.

Peridot felt nervous about doing something so different, in Homeworld they never really had to shape-shift. But she had stronger feelings for the quartz, and she had no loyalty to Homeworld anymore.

Still sitting across from Sadie, Peridot closed her eyes and focused on shape-shifting her hair to become longer and flowing. When she felt a lock of hair against her cheek she opened her eyes.

"Did I do it right?" Peridot asked.

"It looks great Peridot." Sadie reassured her. "Amethyst will love it."

 _I just hope she is right._

* * *

Peridot was standing nervously and almost felt like she was going to fall over as she waited on the couch in the temple. She decided that she would ask the quartz gem to a movie and then dinner, and would make it as romantic as she possibly could.

Her blond hair was to her shoulders and was straight but beautiful and she was still wearing the dress she found at the mall. Garnet gave a thumbs up as she passed by and Pearl narrowed her eyes in slight confusion as she passed by.

"I think you should go relax and watch TV." Peridot heard Garnet say to Amethyst in a different room. "I suspect good things will happen there."

"If you say so Garnet." Amethyst said casually.

Peridot felt her heart leap as Amethyst walked in the room and stopped to look at Peridot's changed hair. Peridot got off the couch and walked in front of her, showing off the dress she was wearing.

"Hey...Peri." Amethyst whispered. "You look... _different."_

"Is that bad?" Peridot asked.

"No, I like it." Amethyst confessed. "What's the occasion?"

"I wanted to take you out to a movie and then dinner." Peridot answered. "Tomorrow, is that okay with you?"

"Sounds cool-beans, Peri." Amethyst blushed but kept a smirk. "Looking forward to it."


	3. First Date

"Oh man! If only Steven were here to see this!"

Amethyst ran ahead of Peridot in the local movie theater they were in and pointed to a movie poster of the No Home Boys.

"Too bad it's going to be two months before it comes out." Amethyst added. "Peridot? You seem pretty quiet."

"Oh, I'm just listening to what you're saying." Peridot stammered.

She was looking at Amethyst in her tux with her lavender hair in a bun, Peridot cheeks had been dark green for half an hour now and she was glad Amethyst didn't take a close look.

But then she noticed Amethyst looked at the poster for quite a bit of time and Peridot was scared that she was disappointing Amethyst.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's just well, I've never been on a date-"

"...date?" Amethyst whispered, still looking at the poster.

"Y-Yes." Peridot stuttered, playing with her new long hair. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"I...I had a rough time in my last relationship." Amethyst admitted.

"Oh my stars, who hurt you?!" Peridot growled.

"Peri it's fine!" Amethyst reassured her, looking at her with worry. "It was more than a decade ago, so I've had time to get over it. Maybe we should go find a movie to watch and talk about it over dinner ok?"

Peridot nodded and they ended up watching _Inside Out_. When they introduced Disgust, Amethyst nudged Peridot and teased her about their similarities. Peridot was tempted to roll her eyes and play it off, but instead gave a nervous smile.

Despite that, Peridot's mind was wracked with worry. Despite Amethyst's reassurance, she wanted to plant a fist in the face of whoever hurt her. She felt extremely angry till Amethyst put her hand on her green arm.

"You're still thinking about it."

"I'm sorry." Peridot gasped at her touch.

"Dude, quit apologizing!" Amethyst giggled in a whisper as the movie was still playing. "I never disagreed with you that this was a date. I just said I had a hard time with my last girlfriend, that's all."

"That's what worries me." Peridot leaned in closer and held Amethyst's hand and looked into her eyes. But oddly enough she didn't feel like she was performing acts that have been seen on so many romances.

She felt like it was real.

"I don't want anyone to hurt you." Peridot added. She was about to kiss Amethyst when they noticed Joy and Bing Bong fall into the abyss and looked back to the movie screen.

 _Who was this last girlfriend? What'd she do to Amethyst?_

Peridot eased her tense shoulders and tried not to think about it at the moment for Amethyst's sake.

* * *

"Great movie Amethyst." Peridot gave a shy smile as her and Amethyst left the theater. "Where are we eating?"

"Well, do you mind getting your new long hair dirty?" Amethyst asked with a wink.

"Um..."

"I have no more money." Amethyst admitted. "So, let's go to the garbage behind the Italian restaurant and see what we find hmm?"

"Whatever you want Amethyst, heh." Peridot was actually liking her new appearance a little, and didn't really want to get it dirty.

"If you really don't want to get it dirty, you can always take it off and shapeshift your hair back into it's normal shape." Amethyst put her arm around Peridot and played with her pale green curls. "And I can shapeshift back to normal?"

 _She shapeshifted the tux and bun in her hair?_

"Oh, OK." Peridot took off the dress and shapeshifted her hair back into it's triangle shape.

Amethyst smirked and shapeshifted back into her normal attire and the two of them headed off to the dumpster.

* * *

"Look Peri! There's still two slices of pizza in the box!"

Peridot was climbing into the huge garbage container when she saw Amethyst's head pop up from the garbage heap holding up a pizza box.

"I'm...not usually used to getting dirty." Peridot said, making Amethyst snicker. "What is it?"

"Oh nothin'" Amethyst seemed more flirty than usual. "Come on in, these shall do before I look for more."

"Are you going to tell me about your last relationship?" Peridot asked.

"Oh...I was hoping you would forget about that." Amethyst sighed. "I was a young gem when Rose, our former leader passed. Then Pearl...she didn't take it well."

"She went to me, said she was lonely. Said she needed me. It seemed like a romance that sprung from tragedy, seemed innocent enough." Amethyst explained. "Then...then she wanted me to shapeshift into Rose. Claimed it was roleplay."

"I refused, said it was too soon." Amethyst admitted. "She didn't take that well either. She broke up with me..."

Amethyst looked down hurt and Peridot held her face with comfort.

"She's a fool, you're too amazing and...beautiful for her." Peridot reassured Amethyst.

"Thank you." Amethyst replied. "Why do you care about me so much?"

"Because...I love you." Peridot admitted.

Amethyst looked surprised at her bold confession and even had cheese hanging on from her mouth, Peridot lightly brushed it off her lips and smiled nervously.

Almost instantly after that Amethyst's lips were on Peridot's, and Peridot couldn't believe that it was happening. And how great it felt as well.

Peridot buried her hands in Amethyst's long hair as she fell on top of Amethyst and they stopped kissing to look at each other.

"So...heh." Peridot chuckled nervously for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. "How was this date? It was my first date so I couldn't be _that_ good the first-"

"I loved it."

"Oh, same here. Even if it was dinner in human garbage." Peridot joked, making Amethyst smirk. "I'm sure Steven will be overjoyed. He's been gushing about me asking you out for a while."

"Of course he'll be, Garnet will be happy and if anything Lapis will be indifferent." Amethyst explained. "Pearl, I honestly don't know."

"If she tries anything I'll punch that _clod_ into Homeworld!" Peridot growled.

"It'll be fine, most exes aren't ridiculous enough to punch someone out of jealousy." Amethyst reassured her. "Pearl's probably over it by now. Oh, and Peri?"

"Yes?"

"Love you too."


End file.
